<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Matter of Revenge by Pacifia1 (Pacifia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202822">A Matter of Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifia/pseuds/Pacifia1'>Pacifia1 (Pacifia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Age One-shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifia/pseuds/Pacifia1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wants revenge. But is he going to get it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edmund Pevensie &amp; Peter Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Age One-shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Matter of Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hush, Chirp! You'll wake him!" Peter whispered to the bird who then stopped squeaking. With steps that were as light as a cat's and a walk that imitated a thief's, Peter quietly swept through the room, wary of the tiles that creaked, and was by his brother's bedside in seconds.</p>
<p>Edmund was sleeping on his stomach, his hands served as pillows, the blankets were tucked under him rather than spread over him, their edges tangled in Edmund's legs. Edmund mumbled something incoherent, turning onto his back again. Peter snickered; his brother was just making this easier for him.</p>
<p>"I'm going to kill you, Peter," the words were slurred out, but distinct enough for Peter to understand them. Peter jerked back. But when Edmund didn't say anything else, he waved his hands in front of him. Edmund scowled once, then giggled, and then his face was expressionless again. Peter blinked. It seemed that even in dreams Peter wouldn't leave poor Edmund alone. Chirp fluttered his wings once and then perched himself on Peter's shoulder.</p>
<p>He whispered, "Are you certain this isn't a bad idea, King Peter? King Edmund won't be happy."</p>
<p>"That's exactly the point, Chirp. I'm just having my revenge, you see. He started it."</p>
<p>"Three years ago," Chirp pointed out, tilting his tiny head when Edmund murmured something again.</p>
<p>Peter gulped and pulled out the small vial. He shook it as Talus had instructed him. And then pulled out the small brush from the kit that hung from his left shoulder. "Here it goes," Peter whispered. And began his work.</p>
<p>After fifteen minutes of tedious effort, Peter breathed a heavy sigh, and looked at Chirp. "Oh, oh, my King. This looks bad."</p>
<p>Peter smirked. "Exactly."</p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Peter swallowed another bite of his honeyed toast and looked at Lucy, "Where's Ed?"</p>
<p>"You know he likes to have his breakfast in his room," Lucy said, sipping her tea. Susan glared at her, putting down her fork.</p>
<p>"You are encouraging him. It isn't a good habit, you know."</p>
<p>"I never said he was right in it!" Lucy said with a pout and then looked at the doors that led to the Eastern Hall. They shot open. "See? He's come this time."</p>
<p>Peter watched eagerly as the large doors opened painfully slowly. When they did open, Lucy greeted her brother with, "Good morn, Ed!"</p>
<p>Peter gaped at his brother who seemed in a rather pleasant mood. As he took his seat beside Susan, she said, "You decided to show up, did you?"</p>
<p>Peter was still gaping at him.</p>
<p>Edmund smiled at his older sister. "I felt rather nice in the morning. My dreams were pleasant. I killed Peter for adding salt to my tea." Edmund then turned to his brother. He frowned. "You'll catch a fly, Pete."</p>
<p>"But…but…"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Your hair. It's—how is it not…"</p>
<p>"What did you do to my hair, Peter? Is that why it felt all gooey in the morning when I bathed?"</p>
<p>"It's still black! It's supposed to be blue! I dyed your hair last night!"</p>
<p>"<em>What?" </em>his three siblings exclaimed. Then Lucy giggled. "You wasted your time, Peter. You can't colour black. Have you ever seen someone paint on a black canvas?"</p>
<p>Susan frowned at him. "You should have known better than that. If you wanted revenge, you could have had the guards move his bed to the roof again."</p>
<p>"But it's <em>so </em>black!" Peter said, pointing accusingly at the shining, black head of his brother.</p>
<p>Edmund shrugged, looking pleased. "Maybe next time, Peter," he said.</p>
<p>Peter wanted to shave his head. But he mentally counted to ten, assuring himself that he'd get his chance. He sighed, picking up his saucer and the cup of tea. He sipped once. And then the door burst open once again, revealing the dark-headed Terebinthian Princess the brothers had been trying to avoid. She glanced at all their faces, and when her eyes reached Peter, she had to cover her mouth in order to stifle her laughs. Peter furrowed his brows, all his siblings shrugged at him. The Princess then gained back some poise and bowed, deciding to leave them to themselves for now. Peter turned to his brother. "Is something wrong with my face?"</p>
<p>Edmund pursed his lips. "No, no, Peter. You look just as handsome as you do every day. Doesn't he, sisters?"</p>
<p>Susan and Lucy hastily nodded.</p>
<p>They all stayed quiet for the rest of the breakfast.</p>
<p>It wasn't until Orieus pointed it out in the Training Grounds that Peter finally realized what was wrong with his face. He ran his finger above his upper lip. It came back with a black smudge. His eyes widened. He'd run around Cair all day, hosted meetings with esteemed guests from Archenland with a bloody moustache on his face!</p>
<p>He looked up. Edmund was already sprinting away, sword and armour left behind.</p>
<p>"Aslan, please forgive me for killing my brother."</p>
<p>And Peter ran after him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This connects to another story posted on FanFiction. Check <a href="https://m.fanfiction.net/s/13710266/4/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>